Deneb Run Championship
The Deneb Run Championship is a meta-competition based solely on the outcome of official Deneb Run races, to determine the Champion based on aggregate results. The Championship will run for many races. For example, the First Championship covers 50 races (D.R. 101 --> D.R. 150 inclusive). Only official Deneb Runs are counted; and the official results as published on VO forum stands (or, failing that, the official results as broadcast by the official race MC in ingame chat). Foo Fighter will track and manage the league table, and he will also adjudicate in case of any ambiguity or uncertainty. Foo Fighter's decision (as pertains to the Championship) is final (the no-bitching clause). The Championship, started with countback of results back to Deneb Run 101. Anyone who races in Deneb Run qualifies, no entrance is necessary. A prize will be awarded the winner: the Championship cup, and Prize money. This currently stands at $62M (of which $55M for 1st prize, the remainder $7M for runners-up) thanks to our generous sponsors: Foo Fighter / ITAN, Cranston Gorky ITG, Hortan SSC, Jestatis Bess ONE1, and CLM - Mystic Rogue. It may also in future be possible to Bet on the Championship (enquire with the Betting Shop). Scoring Points are awarded each race as follows: The Deneb Run Championship is being tracked and managed separately from the Deneb Run official MCs (with their permission but without them having any responsibility for it). Double points may be awarded for particularly special / unique DR races run by DR MCs (as DR-100 was); in which case this will be announced in advance. For example the Season Finale, DR150, should qualify for double points. The First Deneb Run Championship Season This championship covers 50 races (D.R. 101 through D.R. 150, inclusive). Leaderboard after 8 races (D.R. 108) Summary Results DR 101 * 1st: FooFighter * JestatisBess * TheBlackFlag * Very stormy run. Especially Pherona and Jallik reserved many blue km to our racers. * Not much pirate activity. Turning the tables, Omega 0, an ITAN guildmate of Foo Fighter, attacked TheBlackFlag (a pirate)! * Still, even with few percentage points left, TBF managed to dock in third place. DR 102 * 1st: Cranston Gorky * JestatisBess * MaizMan DR 103 * 1st: Waldoze * SCAR * JestatisBess * NP * Tex Arcana * No idea what Dartok was thinking using a heavy powercell. He quickly dropped to the back, and was taken out by a SAF * A couple odd ship choices today--two ships with 60/s drain. Oddly enough, they both finished! * Today's Deneb Run marked the debut of an announcement assistant script, "MC Spammer" DR 104 * 1st: Mick * JestatisBess * Riyusone * Waldoze * Maiz Man * Cranston Gorky * Katrina L-F: EC-89 * Katrina finished the run in a govbus, beating Erik C.'s time with an EC-89. Impressive, in the slowest ship in the game! * Orion Hornets dominated the space lanes tonight. Only three pilots flew other ships. Mick in the Vulture placed first * Mecha Touriuas scraped at least three kills off of Jan Rhapsody, who was attempting to kill the racers off. DR 105 * 1st: FooFighter * Cranston Gorky * Katrina L-F: EC-89 * Katrina finished the run in a govbus yet again, breaking the record! This is also the first time an EC-89 or 88 has placed well enough to earn prize money! Congrats! * MC Spammer wasn't used today because of technical reasons. * tramshed was killed two minutes and thirty-four seconds into the race, and Rodana-Do dropped out twenty-six minutes and thirty-six seconds into the race when IRL issues got in the way DR 106 * 1st: Mick * Katrina Le-Fier * Istamir Sol * Finishes for Crello Yoma, Rodana-Do Yoman, Maiz Man * DNFs for Riyusone, Waldoze, Jestasis Bess (pwned by Anti-racers) * First race to have betting odds offered (by Foo Fighter's Betting Shop) * A very close race , Kat and Mick neck and neck , until Kat hit a storm in Edras. * Thanks to Jestasis Bess for doubleing the usual prize money . DR 107 * 1st: tumblemonster (28:26) Vulture MkIII * Katrina Le-Feir * Waldoze * Finishes for Ihugo Tsunami, Pancakes, Jestatis Bess * DNFs for Sharingan, Termulator, tramshed and Foo Fighter (pwnd by Anti-racers) * A lot of racers. A Fairly deadly race tonight: four out of ten racers did not finish. DR 108 * 1st: Foo Fighter (26:40) - Warthog Mk II * Katrina Le-Feir * Istamir Sol * Finishes for tumblemonster, NP, luckydog * DNFs for Mick and Dartok Anto (DQF) * 8 racers, some pirating. * The race started right on time ! :-) good job Miharu DR 109 * 1st: Istamir Sol (28:41) - Orion Hornet C.G. * Smittens * Mercy Machine * DNF Foo Fighter * Quite a lot of pirating activity DR 110 * 1st Mick (27:19) - Vulture III * MiexonBionic * Spaceranger * Waldoze * DNF's for Foo Fighter, Istamir Sol, Zoltan Szabo, Sora1373, Sheffield and Jestatis Bess * Quite a lot of pirating activity DR 111 * 1st Cranston Gorky * Istamir Sol * Spaceranger * Jestatis Bess * Rodana-Do Yoman * Jaxzz DR 112 * 1st Mick (28:20) - Vulture III * Foo Fighter * Istamir Sol * Waldoze Category:Racing